Y quemarme en tu fuego
by Luthien99
Summary: Sansa y Sandor no se habían visto desde las Batalla del Aguasnegras en Desembarco del Rey. Mucho ha pasado desde entonces, el mundo parece otro y ellos también. Sansa ocupa el lugar que le corresponde en Invernalia y el Perro acaba de llegar al Norte con los demás y, antes de enfrentarse a la inminente llegada del Rey de la Noche y su ejército de muertos, ha de verla a ella [8x01]


**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Escribo aquí mi propia versión del reencuentro que no nos dieron en el primer capítulo de la octava temporada de Juego de Tronos. Esta es mi propia versión del reencuentro que tanto ansío y que tanto merecemos. No me atrevía al principio a escribir algo así con estos dos personajes, pero mientras escribía me he dado cuenta de que salía solo. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado leyéndolo.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

La nieve cubría la faz de la tierra a través de la ventana y, aunque sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a aquella inhóspita visión, seguía sorprendiéndose. Se había criado en un castillo sureño y había vivido la mayor parte de sus días embaucado por el cálido ardor de Desembarco de Rey. Ahora la nieve lo cubría todo, sus huesos a duras penas podían soportar aquel frío y la humedad que se calaba bajo la piel, entumecía todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Esa sensación tan extraña, antes desconocida y repudiada, le causaba ahora un cálido ardor

en el pecho y, el calor que este emanaba, le era suficiente para sobrevivir y soportar el frío.

Había llegado a Invernalia con una pequeña compañía desde Desembarco, después del armisticio con la reina Cersei y de su reciente participación para luchar contra el enemigo común de los Siete Reinos. Él había lo visto, a ese enemigo que no se puede matar. Y todo lo que antes fuese importante —por poco que fuera— dejó de serlo. Ese enemigo había conseguido que el Perro temiera algo más que al fuego.

—¿Ningún puto norteño me va a traer vino? ¿Tengo que ir yo a buscarlo a la bodega, joder? —ladró.

Estaba sentado en un salón de Invernalia, allí donde los guardáis le habían dicho que aguardara hasta la audiencia que había demandado con Lady Stark. La espera se le estaba antojando demasiado larga y a pesar de estar resguardado entre aquellas ancestrales paredes, seguía teniendo frío.

—Ya era hora... —el sirviente dejó sobre la mesa una jarra de vino caliente y espeso—. Putos cojos norteños.

Se bebió la jarra de un trago, pero el frío parecía no querer irse.

—Lady Stark está esperando para recibirle —Brienne de Tarth apareció en el gran salón. Su altiva presencia seguía siendo tan altiva como siempre, esbelta, fuerte, elegante, con su armadura brillante, la espada Lannister envainada y el tahalí firmemente ajustado a la cintura. Esa mujer conseguía imponer el respeto que nadie antes podría haber infundido en Sandor—. Seguidme.

—¿Arya está con ella? —preguntó el Perro mientras seguía a Brienne muy de cerca.

—Arya ha acompañado a su hermano al Bosque de Dioses. Volverá en unas horas. Lady Stark os espera para recibiros en audiencia privada —su voz mantenía la firmeza que la caracteriza, sobriedad y el mismo tono constante—. Pero, si se me permite preguntar… ¿De que conocéis a Sansa?

—Yo era el _perro_ del rey con el que iba ser desposada cuando no era más que una cría—. Respondió cuando la mujer se detuvo junto a un portón de madera—. ¿Está aquí dentro? —Brienne asintió—. Ya puedes irte, quiero entrar solo.

La mujer dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona y abrió el portón, dándole paso a Sandor, que entró en la estancia con desgana, maldiciendo aquella mujer que tanto respeto imponía y que con una burla acallaba sus vehemencias. Y por un momento, olvidó porque estaba entrando en aquella habitación, olvidó quien estaba detrás de aquel portón y a quien estaba a punto de encontrarse cara a cara.

—Pajarito… —susurró cuando la vio.

Allí estaba ella, de pie junto a la mesa de regente. Envuelta en aquella capa de pelo negro, delgada y esbelta, más alta que la última vez. Sus ojos fijos en él, las manos apretadas bajo el pecho y los labios tensos, muy seria. El susurro de Clegane no fue lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, pero pudo leer sus labios y adivinar sus palabras — "Pajarito, Pajarito, Pajarito" —, se repetía el Perro una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un suspiro, un anhelo de una brisa del pasado, tan veloz y suave que se le escapaba entre los dedos.

—Has crecido.

—Estáis en presencia de Lady Stark, comportaos en consecuencia –bramó Brienne.

—Podéis retiraros, Brienne. Gracias—musitó Sansa, ocultando aquel ardor en el pecho, aquel nerviosismo que ahogaba apretando las manos contra su vestido. El pasado llamaba a su puerta y entraba con descaro. El rostro de aquel hombre que antes temía había aparecido en sus sueños durante las noches más oscuras, ahuyentando los miedos que sufría durante el día. Un rostro conocido, cuya mitad se ocultaba tras una mata de pelo oscuro, desolado y marchito, triste y furioso. Sus ojos parecían más cansados que nunca y, sin embargo, una luz cegadora emanaba de ellos.

—Pero, mi señora… —replicó Brienne.

—Retiraos.

La mujer salió resignada de la estancia, mirando de soslayo una última vez a Sandor antes de cerrar el portón tras ella.

La habitación se sumió en el más absoluto silencio. Ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, sumergidos en los recuerdos que brotaban de sus mentes, un seguido de imágenes aleatorias que los transportaba a un pasado borroso. Se envolvieron en una bruma oscura de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos como para hablar de ellos, pero demasiado importantes como para olvidarlos.

—Hola, Pajarito. Aunque ya no parecéis un pajarito asustado. Sois Lady Stark, Señora de Invernalia.

Sansa recordó durante muchos años su rostro, pero había olvidado su voz, tan hosca y áspera como un ladrido. Intentó relajarse, apaciguar su nervadura y controlar sus pensamientos.

Se sentó.

—Podéis sentaros, Clegane.

Le hizo caso.

—Nunca pensé veros así —dijo Sandor.

—¿En el lugar en el que siempre debí estar?

—Tan poderosa.

Aquello la dejó sin aliento unos segundos.

—¿Qué queríais? —preguntó Sansa, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Habéis demandado una audiencia conmigo, querríais algo.

—Quería veros —sostuvo la mirada—. He llegado antes que vuestro hermano y he oído que ahora sois Regente del Norte…

—Lo fui mientras Jon estuvo ausente, ahora ya no. Él es el verdadero Rey en el Norte.

—Y antes de él lo fue vuestro otro hermano, el Joven Lobo... —Sandor recordó a Joffrey, como solía hablar de Robb y las cosas que prometió hacerle a Sansa, los insultos, las humillaciones. Le hubiera ensartado la espada entre los ojos de haber podido—. Los reyes mueren y caen como moscas. Esta guerra nunca acabará.

—Acabará. A todos los llegará la justicia, como le llegó a Joffrey, a Ramsey y a Baelish.

—¿Que fue del puto Meñique? Pensé que seguía vivo, el muy cabrón…

—Fue juzgado por sus crímenes y castigado en consecuencia —dijo Sansa jactándose con sus palabras y su espíritu renovado—. Pero no quiero hablar de ello, no quiero hablar de ninguno de ellos, no quiero que salgan del lugar en el que deben estar. Recordándoles revivimos su memoria.

—¿De qué queréis hablar entonces, mi señora?

—Vos habéis demandado la audiencia, no yo.

—¿No queréis preguntarme nada?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Sansa respondiera.

—Creí que habíais muerto —Sansa mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los del hombre frente a ella, intentando no mostrar debilidad.

—Brienne de la puta Tarth casi lo consigue y vuestra hermana también —respondió—. Pero al aparecer los dioses han decidido que me queda aun algo por hacer en este mundo.

—¿Y que hacéis aquí? ¿Qué hacéis en Invernalia?

—Acompañé a Beric Dondarrion más allá del muro, con vuestro hermano Nieve y otros hombres. Luego fuimos a Desembarco a ver a Cersei y ahora estoy aquí, ante vos. Es lo único que me importa ahora.

—¿Qué queréis de mi, Sandor? —insistió nuevamente la joven.

Su insistencia le resultó de lo más ofensiva.

—Me iré si soy una molestia —se puso en pie bruscamente—. No me gustaría importunar a la Señora de Invernalia —dijo con sarcasmo—. Puedo entender lo valioso que es vuestro tiempo ahora.

Sandor se dio media vuelta al ver que Sansa no reaccionaba. Caminó hasta la puerta y apretó el frío pomo entre sus manos.

—No os vayáis.

Sansa se puso en pie y fue hasta él. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, de pie en medio de la estancia. La luz de los candelabros era lo único que iluminaba el lóbrego lugar, la piedra ancestral de la pared resplandecía al ritmo del tintineo de las velas. El frio amenazaba fuera, pero no allí, no en aquella habitación ni entre aquellos dos cuerpos, uno frente al otro, mirándose con la intensidad de mil mares.

—No os vayáis —dijo Sansa—. No volváis a iros.

—¿Volver a irme?

—Durante la batalla del Aguasnegras… ¿Lo recordáis? Os fuisteis y me dejasteis sola a merced de los Lannisters que hicieron conmigo todo cuanto quisieron. Me casaron con el gnomo. ¿Lo sabíais? Tuve que sobrevivir yo sola, sin la ayuda de un solo ser.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente de la batalla del Aguasnegras. ¿Lo recordáis vos? Os dije que vinierais al norte conmigo, os di la oportunidad de escapar de esa maldita ciudad y no quisisteis —Clegane se acercó al rostro de la joven Stark, calculando la distancia que existía entre ellos. A pesar de estar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, Sandor supo entonces que nunca conseguiría saldar la distancia que existía entre ellos—. Recuerdo como me mirabais asustada cuando pasaba por vuestro lado, recuerdo vuestros ojos asustados aquella noche del Aguasnegras bajo aquel cielo verde. Teníais tanto miedo que los cerrasteis para no verme. ¿Pensabais que si no me veíais desaparecería?

—Los cerré porque no quería ver como os marchabais.

Sandor torció el intento de una sonrisa, apenas un atisbo.

—Seguís siendo un pajarito —dijo—. Debajo de todas esas pieles oscuras que cubren vuestros hombros seguís siendo un pajarito asustado. ¿Aun teméis a los asesinos o habéis aprendido la lección?

—Ahora entiendo de lo que hablabais —dijo Sansa—. El placer de matar a tus enemigos, arrebatarles la vida y ver como mueren frente a tus ojos. Ahora reconozco la verdad en vuestras palabras. He cambiado mucho, mi Señor.

—No soy Señor.

—Ahora sí —Sansa se alzó renovada, con más fuerza que nunca—. Os ofrezco la oportunidad de servirme a mi y a mi casa. Os ofrezco la oportunidad de estar a mi lado —se sentía muy segura de sus palabras— y defenderme en caso de ser necesario.

—Para eso ya tenéis a Brienne de Tarth.

—Jamás dudaría de su lealtad ni de la certeza de su espada, pero ella no sois vos —dijo la joven Stark—. Os quiero a mi lado, Sandor Clegane, ahora y siempre.

Fue ella quien dio un paso hacia adelante, rompiendo toda distancia entre ambos, acabando con aquel incómodo espacio y que a Sandor se le antojó tan imposible de destruir. Fue Sansa quién acabo con todo aquello que los había estado separando durante tanto tiempo.

—Nunca os di las gracias por todo lo que hicisteis por mi, nunca os lo agradecí más allá de la vanidad de las palabras —dijo la joven Stark—. Sandor, vuestro recuerdo me mantuvo viva muchos años. Aquel beso...

—¿Qué beso?

—El que nunca me disteis —Sansa puso su mano sobre el rostro del Perro, apartó el cabello que ocultaba sus cicatrices y las examinó con determinación, pasando sus suaves dedos por encima. Su dulzura hizo tambalear las piernas de Sandor, sus huesos se calentaron de repente, abandonando el frío que antes heló sus carnes—. Durante años pensé en aquel beso como si realmente hubiera sucedido, imaginando que hubiera sido de mi si me hubiera ido con vos cuando me lo propusisteis. Todo sería ahora muy distinto.

Sandor cerró los ojos y acomodó su rostro bajo el tacto de la mano de Sansa. Sentía sus dedos en aquella cicatriz que nunca nadie había tocado, que nadie acarició como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pensaba que esa parte muerta de su piel era incapaz de sentir un tacto tan suave y sutil y, sin embargo, Sansa —con el solo tacto de sus dedos— debilitaba su cuerpo entero. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido que blandir la espada, se le habría caído de las manos como a un niño.

—Seguís siendo un pajarito asustado, chica —Sandor se retiró, dio un paso hacía a tras acobardado por aquella sensación tan extraña. Se alejó de Sansa perdiendo el contacto con sus dedos—. No perdáis el tiempo con alguien como yo. Brienne de Tarth os protegerá mejor que nadie, estoy seguro.

—Ya no soy una niña, Clegane.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo sois, Lady Stark. Pero a mis ojos siempre seréis un pajarito asustado que quiere volar demasiado alto y que no se da cuenta de que sus alas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

—Ahora si lo son, mi Señor.

—No soy Señor.

—Lo sois para mi.

La mano de Sansa se deslizó con suavidad hasta el pecho de Sandor. Aun estando cubierto por pieles y capas y capas de ropa podía sentir el calor que su mano emanaba allí donde estaba posada.

—Pajarito —repitió el hombre—. A mi lado nunca alcanzaréis lo que tanto ansiáis.

—¿Cómo sabéis que es lo que ansío?

—Lo veo en tus ojos, Pajarito —Sandor se saltó todo protocolo, olvido los formalismos, ya no tenía tiempo para eso. Su mano fue hasta la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacía él—. Ansías algo que no puedo darte, por mucho que me gustaría.

—Sandor Clegane, te quiero a mi lado.

Y Sansa acabó con el espacio que les separaba.

Durante años la joven imaginó ese momento como si ya hubiera sucedido. Aquella noche, durante la batalla en el Aguasnegras, cuando aquel hombre apareció en su habitación entre las sombras y prometió protegerla. Aquel hombre que aparecía en todas sus pesadillas ahuyentando sus miedos a golpe de espada, aquel hombre que creyó besar, aquel hombre de rostro quemado y oculto entre pelo enmarañado ahora estaba dejando que Sansa lo besara. Sus labios estaban calientes, eran suaves y mullidos. Sandor no se movió y ella simplemente se dejó llevar por las ansias de revivir un recuerdo que solo había sido fruto de su imaginación. Amparada por la necesidad de sentir lo que creía incapaz de sentir, ese deseo que ahora nacía de la boca de su estómago y envolvía todo su cuerpo.

Sandor la apartó.

—No quiero que sientas lástima por mi, tampoco quiero que pienses que me tienes que dar las gracias por nada.

—No.

—Pajarito... No quiero tu compasión.

—No es eso lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

—¿Y que es lo que me ofreces sino? ¿Que podría ofrecer una dama como tu a un perro como yo? Un asesino, un perro sin alma, que desea la muerte más que a cualquier otra cosa...

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Me deseas?

—Sansa... —La mano de Sandor seguía ceñida a la cintura de la joven, ansioso por no perder aquel cálido contacto con ella. La mano de ella, sin embargo, ahora reposaba sobre sus faldas, habiéndola retirado deliberadamente del pecho del hombre después del beso—. Sansa... —Sandor la miró de arriba a abajo, recorriendo con sus ojos tristes todo su cuerpo cubierto de negras telas—. Creía no temer nada más que al fuego, hasta que te vi por primera vez. "Besada por el fuego", la reencarnación propia de eso que más temo. Sansa, te deseo tanto que me da miedo.

Sansa volvió a besarle en un impulso incontrolable por saciar su agonía para con aquel hombre, aquel hombre que se aferraba a ella con sus robustas manos, desgastadas y sucias. Nada le había parecido tan cálido antes, nada había ardido como ardían sus manos alrededor de su cintura, fuertes y seguras, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sansa temió desfallecer mientras Sandor tomaba las riendas de aquel beso, húmedo e insaciable. El hombre aumentaba la fuerza de sus movimientos a cada latigazo de su lengua dentro de su boca. Sansa jamás había besado a alguien con el entusiasmo con el que besaba ahora al Perro. Sansa jamás había experimentado un beso verdaderamente real y, mientras aumentaban el ritmo y las ganas, su mundo parecía menguar alrededor de aquel momento, de aquellas dos bocas en guerra, de aquellas dos bocas encontradas en un beso voraz.

Se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Sus bocas estaban luchando en una batalla que no parecía tener final y que, ninguno de los dos, querían encontrar. Una batalla sin vencedor, dos frentes enfrentados ansiando más y más, luchando con todas las fuerzas de las que disponen y renegando a encontrar final. No querían parar, no podrían, aunque quisieran. Las manos de Sandor ya no estaban quietas y aferradas a la cintura de Sansa, ahora se movían hambrientas por todo su cuerpo, de aquí allá buscando más cercanía, buscando más contacto con el cuerpo de aquella chica que parecía amoldarse bajo el tacto de sus manos. El cuerpo de Sansa se movía en armoniosos círculos contra el cuerpo del Perro, dejándose llevar por aquella fricción tan satisfactoria, intentando saciar su deseo, ese deseo que aquel hombre tan desesperadamente despertaba en ella. Y cuando Sandor sintió que perdía el control y que estaba apunto de ponerla sobre la mesa, arrancarle el vestido a mordiscos y hacerla suya allí mismo, paró. Se detuvo en el acto y dejó un palmo de prudente distancia entre ellos

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sansa tenía los labios hinchados y mucho más colorados que de costumbre. Con solo mirarla, Sandor sentía el desesperado impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella, volver a lo que estaban haciendo y ver hasta donde les llevaba ese beso—. ¿Estás bien?

El rostro del Perro parecía ensombrecido, como si acabará de ver una llamarada de fuego arder frente a sus ojos. Estaba asustado, Sansa pudo sentirlo y se acercó con cautela a él.

—No.

Sandor la detuvo y volvió a alejarse.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me haréis daño —Sansa pareció entender lo que le ocurría—. ¿Tienes miedo a perder el control? ¿Es eso lo que te ocurre? —hizo una pausa y se acercó cautelosamente a él, no quería que él volviera a alejarse deliberadamente de ella—. No tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a lo que puedas hacerme.

—No lo entiendes —dijo—. No soy bueno.

—Me han hecho cosas que no podrías imaginarte.

—Créeme, si que podría —Sandor bajó la vista—. Pero no quiero ni pensarlo.

—Y sé que tu nunca me harías eso.

—No.

—Entonces no tengo nada que temer.

—Pajarito…

—Bésame.

Y Sandor, terriblemente excitado por su mirada y conmovido por sus palabras, hizo lo que ella demandaba con tanta ansia. La besó con la desesperación más absoluta y la devoción más verdadera. Rodeó su nuca con una mano y la empujó hacía atrás con suavidad para que abriera más la boca. Con la otra mano, rodeó su cintura y la arrimó a su cuerpo. Ella, dejándose hacer, se aferró con fuerza al cuello del hombre y empezó a moverse rítmicamente contra su cuerpo.

Sus pies se movieron solos y, siendo ella la que le animó a seguirla, llegaron hasta la mesa de regente. El cuerpo de Sansa chocó con la mesa de roble mientras sus bocas seguían la una contra la otra. Sandor la cogió de la cintura y la alzó sobre la mesa, ella abrió las piernas y él acomodó su cuerpo en aquel espacio que Sansa había creado solo para él. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar de una forma casi perfecta, como si hubieran estado creados para que aquel espacio entre las piernas de Sansa tuviera la medida justa y necesaria para el cuerpro de Sandor. Él, demasiado fuera de si como para creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo, se dejaba llevar por lo que Sansa mandaba. La chica, con una seguridad y convicción que asustó a Sandor, empezó a subirse la falda del vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies. Sentada en la mesa de regente fue mucho más fácil subir el pesado vestido y todas sus capas, dejando al descubierto sus blanquecinas piernas, finas y esbeltas, llenas de juventud y vida. Sandor, todavía sorprendido por todo aquello, se quedó muy quieto mirando aquellas larguísimas piernas de un blanco casi transparente, tersas y hechas para ser admiradas. Sansa lo miraba con la mirada llena de deseo, cogió las manos del hombre y las colocó sobre sus muslos, dándole un permiso que no necesitaba para que la tocará.

Y en aquel momento, se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Sansa y Clegane se quedaron quietos, él se alejó de ella y Sansa, de un salto, se puso de pie a su lado y se estiró el vestido hacía abajo, se acomodó el pelo y rozó la mano de Sandor una última vez.

—Lady Stark, hemos avistado la compañía de su majestad Nieve llegando desde el este —dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta, era Brienne.

—Está bien.

—Mi señora —insistió Brienne.

—¿Algo más?

—Si, mi señora —dijo—. Creo que hay algo que deberíais ver.

Sansa se extraño al oír aquello y miró a Sandor, que parecía mucho más tranquilo.

—Se refiere a los dragones.

—¿Dragones? —Sansa pareció alarmarse terriblemente.

—Sí, mi señora —Brienne seguía al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando con atención—. Su hermano viene junto a Daenerys Targaryen, su ejército de Inmaculados, de Dothrakis y sus dragones. Deberíais venir en cuanto antes, Lady Stark.

—Vamos.

Sansa cogió la mano de Sandor y lo llevó hasta la puerta, la abrió con total seguridad y salió al pasillo, encontrándose con Brienne junto a la puerta.

—¿Cuánto rato habéis estado aquí? —preguntó Sansa. Su mano aun estaba alrededor de la de Sandor que iba justo tras ella. Miró a Brienne muy seria mientras los ojos de esta viajaban desde el rostro de Sansa a su mano enlazada junto a la de Clegane.

—Acabo de llegar, mi señora.

—Bien —dijo muy seria—. Ahora llévame a la torre del vigía, quiero ver a esos dragones.

La mano de Sandor siguió entrelazada a la de Sansa el resto de la tarde y mucho tiempo después de aquello. Sus manos estuvieron entrelazadas el resto de tiempo que les quedaba juntos.


End file.
